naruto: ekariu inuzaka the blood stained leaf
by ekariu
Summary: a 14 year old boy joins team 7 in hopes of becoming what he was not given at a young age. but because of his psychotic nature he is thrown back in to the mental hospital he came from


Naruto: arrival of a new face

I don't own naruto or even take part in its making all right reserved to other characters owned by one character is owned by me XD

On a cool summers day the sun was bright and was glowing warmly. Team 7 was on its way to the hokage's chamber. "ALRIGHT another mission about time" naruto screamed to the heavens . "shut the hell up naruto!! My ears are bleeding" she knocked him across the head "kakashi sensei already told us its not a mission". naruto rubbed his head in agony and groaned he sulked and glared at sakura. Sasuke was quite and staring at the ground. When they got to the chamber kakashi was waiting there with the hokage and hospital doctors and nurses murmuring things to each other. Sasuke, sakura, and naruto were thinking the same thing "why are we here again". kakashi looked up "well you guys are late" he said naruto burst out "look who's talking you-" kakashi broke in "huh? Did you notice every time you talk a very loud and obnoxious noise comes leaves that big open hole in you're head". naruto shut up and sulked sakura on the other hand was on the floor rolling in laughter. Sasuke chuckled a little but paid no attention. Once sakura was done wiping the tears from her face kakashi spoke. "now then that we got that out of our system lets get down the reason were here hokage". the hokage cleared his throat and spoke "right about 6 years ago a young boy was put into a mental hospital he was about 5 or 6. The boy attacked 3 older gennin and killed them" there facial expressions changed sasuke spoke "but what does this have to do with us"? "I'm not done yet he was put in that hospital and is now being released at age 14 his name is ekariu inuzaka and he is you're new team mate" they were shocked and stared at the hokage and spoke "nneww ttteam mate"?

Chapter: 2

Ekariu the inuzaka clans black wolf

Every one gulped hard, the hokage spoke "well I know getting a

New team member is sudden and plus I looked over his file and

think he could be a excellent addition to team 7 and we couldn't

find anyone to tae him". "so I took him" said kakashi "I knew that

you would want me to tell you first but oh well". the vein on

Naruto's head began to pulse "so that was you're plan let a

Psychopath on our team and not tell us"! "yes exactly" kakashi

said "FUCK YOU SENSEI"!! "say what you want but shut up

We are going to let him in so shut up when he comes in" he looked

Towards the door and yelled "LET HIM IN". the doctors and the

nurses stopped their talking and looked at the door the door slowly

Opened team 7 were thinking the same thing "what does he look

Like. Heavy foot steps started toward the door a black shoe

Appeared over the threshold then ekariu walked in. he was 5-8,

skinny and wearing a black over coat with pockets and chains

Hanging off it, long hair passed his eyes, black heavy boots,

Black pants with chains hanging off with knifes on it, and

3 big swords on his back, and a small fur ball in his hood it popped

its head out it was a little black dog with pitch black eyes. Ekariu

stopped in the middle of the room naruto spoke out "he is not an

Inuzaka look at him" kakashi glared at him "naruto if you don't

Shut up or this kunai will be so far up you're ass you wont be able

to sit for a week". ekariu reached for the back of his head and

picked up his small dog and set him on the floor he wagged his tail

Happily and barked up at ekariu he shushed his dog. Ekariu then

looked at naruto and spoke in a low cold voice "you there you're

Naruto"? naruto said "yeah what's it to ya" "well you talk loud and

You have a big mouth and I think" he said while reaching into his

Pocket and pulled out a needle and thread "it needs to be silenced

… forever" a crazy look came into his yellow eyes. Naruto backed

Up "were do you think you're going"

the hokage spoke out "enough you two! Ekariu calm you're self he

is you're team mate" ekariu put the needle and thread away.

Sakura had a few questions for ekariu " umm ekariu"? he looked

her way, she gulped " well is it alright if I ask you some

questions"? he stared at her for a few seconds and nodded "ok

What is you're dog's name"? he looked down at his dog he was

Chasing his tail and barking happily "his name is kiaharu".

"ok" she said "who is you're father"? ekariu glared at sakura then

looked down "no more questions please" he said sakura had a

Disappointed look on her face. Just then the doors open and a

Blue and grey blur bursts into the room heading towards ekariu,

Ekariu moved out of the way. "awww I hate it when you see me

Coming" it was hikari she jumped on him "hiyaaaaaa" she pinned

Him down and poked him on his head. Kiaharu jumped on to her

Lap and barked happily "hi kiaharu" she cuddled the little dog till

he whined of discomfort. "please for god sakes GET THE HELL

OFF ME!! and why are you here"? "what? I cant come see mister

No smiley, emo person"? she said "of course not you suffocate

Me" he said " oh shut up and deal with it" " I will deal with it

When you GET OFF ME!!" he said "oh fine" she said she got

Up and helped ekariu up as well "hi sasuke, naruto, sakura"

She said "where's kiko and rika?" sakura asked "ohh well they are

Eating and I said I would meet up with them after I saw ekariu off"

"OFF?" naruto said "yeah aren't you getting a mission?" "oh that's

What I forgot to tell you you're getting a new mission" kakashi

Said. At that point ekariu's attitude changed and so did Kiaharu's

He bared his teeth and growled the crazy in ekariu's eyes returned

"tell me who it is and I will deal with them" he said. Naruto

couldn't help but say some thing "ha! I told you we were getting

Another mission." "naruto shut up before I beat you're face in"

Sakura said. While they were talking a doctor walked up to the

Hokage "now ekariu is still unstable" the doctor said "then why

Release him" the hokage said "well we needed to release him

He is a very good ninja" the doctor said "ok team 7 you may go"

Chapter: 3

The hidden power of the inuzaka clan

It was late in the evening and the sky was a purple orange naruto,

Sasuke, and sakura were at the ramen shop. "so were leaving in the

Morning at what time?" naruto said "at 7 you retard we told you

Over 6 times already" said sakura. Sasuke looked up "hey where's

Ekariu" he said "I don't know he like disappeared" naruto said

Sasuke finished his ramen, paid and left. "finally alone with

sakura-chan" naruto thought. He inched over to sakura little

By little when he was close enough he started to move his arm

Over "slowly slowly" he thought. "touch me with that arm and I

Will do more than rip it off" sakura said naruto stopped and inched

back to his seat "sigh" he breathed and went back to his ramen. A

Small dust cloud appeared in the forest along with a loud crashing

Sound. "I can do better then this sigh but I would rather not use up

All my chakara" said ekariu he was sitting aginst a tree in the

Middle of an open field, circle shaped 6 acres out kiaharu jumped

from the tree to the top of ekariu's head "get off" he snapped

Kiaharu jumped down but licked ekariu's face then whent around

The tree to pee "do that some were else" he snapped again

Kiaharu whimpered and walked away but not even 2 seconds later

He came running back barking wildly when he got to ekariu he

Tripped on his foot and fell forward ekariu laughed and picked

Him up "I've know that you have been here come out" sasuke

jumped form a tree " I know how long have I been here" he said

"DO NO TEST ME SASUKE WHY ARE YOU HERE"!! he

Snapped "well" sasuke said "I just wanted to know where you

Were" "sasuke do you realize how gay that sentence sounded?"

Sasuke flinched "was that the best you could do" ekariu

Snapped at him "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY DON'T TEST

ME" ekariu grabbed one if his swords "but im going to hold back

For now he disappeared "where did he go" sasuke thought "behind

You" ekariu said and punched sasuke in the face he went flying

Across the floor. Saskue got up and said "I thought you said you

Were going easy on me" "I did" he said "now come on I need a

Fight" they went on swords, kunai, and jutsus. Ekariu was cut,

Bleeding, and out of breath and sasuke was out of chakra "so

… are .. We .. Done?" sasuke asked ekariu looked up "no hehe

Im just getting started". ekariu grabbed all three of his swords

And he made a jutsu the swords formed a long pole with a

Rectangle shaped razor at the end. "no ekariu im …. Out ..

Of chakra" sasuke said " to bad sasuke you put this on yourself"

Ekariu made another jutsu this time kiaharu changed his fur fell

Off and so did every thing else till his skeleton was left. It started

To grow then formed on ekariu's body "this jutsu is not done"

he said a fog came over the forest and surrounded them the

Ground became old and rotted graves burst from the ground.

"were were are we" sasuke said "oh this place well it's a grave

Yard smart one" ekariu said. "well why am I here" sasuke

Said, then popping out for the graves came decaying and skeleton

Dogs "oh did I for get to mention it's the inuzaka pet cemetery"

The dog barked angrily, snarling, and snapping at sasuke

Ekariu flicked his wrist and the dogs closed in on sasuke

"stop this ekariu I have had enough" sasuke said. A dog then

Jumped at sasuke and others followed sasuke pulled out kunai

And shuriken and threw them at the dogs few fell into pieces

But the others got a hold of sasuke biting his legs and arms and

holding them down ekariu walked up to sasuke "such a pity

I thought you were stronger" he said and lifted his sword

"that's enough ekariu let him go" kakashi said, the illusion

Disappeared and sasuke got up "now the both of you get home

Tomorrow you can fight some one ekariu" kakashi left and so did

Sasuke, after picking up his swords kiaharu went to ekariu barking

and wagging his tail he picked him up and put him in his hood

"come on lets get home you need a bath, kiaharu whimpered

In disagreement. Ekariu laughed and they disappeared in the dark

Forest.

Chapter: 4

The real power of black wolf ekariu

"yeah!! Were off" naruto said while jumping over the front gate's

Threshold, he looked back every one was staring at him with the

Same face on and thinking the same thing "why WHY the hell

Am I on his team" they sighed and walked on. The sun was bright

And not a cloud in sight a soft wind brushed over the trees and

gave a calm feeling to team 7. "wait what are we looking for

Again?" naruto asked "yeah come to think of it we never were

Told what were doing" sakura said "ah yes a scroll that was

Stolen from the hokage's chamber, by identification he was a

Hidden rock ninja so his attacks will be rock based" kakashi

Said ekariu was behind them and walking slow, kiaharu was

Asleep in his hood. "hey ekariu" kakashi said "come up here

I need to talk to you". ekariu walked a little bit faster till he

Was next to kakashi "that jutsu that you used on sasuke?

It was proof of existence am I right?". ekariu looked at kakashi

"how do you know?" ekariu asked "well I have seen the attack

Before by a strong ninja of the inuzaka clan his name was idatatsku

Inuzaka". ekariu moved his head down and looked at the floor.

"have you heard of him?" kakashi asked "yes… yes I've heard of

Him" ekariu said with a melancholy look on his face "so how did

You get a hold of it" kakashi asked. "well I was young and I found

The scroll that contained it, it took me 2 years to perfect it" he said

" that sasuke is very strong even with out chakra he survived that

Jutsu, he is the first to survive" he said. Kiaharu woke up and

jumped from ekariu's hood and ran off into the woods "hey were

Are you going?" ekariu yelled and ran after him. Team 7 stopped

And waited for him, he didn't come back. Kiaharu came running

Back barking crazily. Kakashi picked him up and kiaharu started

Snarling the way he came. A dark figure started to form till he was

In sight. It wasn't ekariu it was the hidden rock ninja and he had

Something in his hand. It was ekariu and had dozens of kunai him

In his body, the ninja threw ekariu forward and hit the ground

He was unconscious and a bloody mess. Sakura went to get

Ekariu but sasuke stopped her "no don't, that's not ekariu"

He said "what are you nuts that is him" naruto snapped.

Sakura went to pick him up, she dragged him back to the

Team. "that runt ruined my ambush he wasn't so hard to beat"

The ninja said. Sakura felt for a pulse kakashi was looking down

At her she looked up and shook her head. "his body is cold and I

Cant find a pulse im sorry kakashi-sensei" she said. " yes he is

Dead and soon you will be joining him" he grabbed his swords

And lunged at them. Sasuke moved in front of him and kicked

Him in the face he flew back. "rock tomb no-jutsu" the ninja

Yelled, the ground shook and mud and earth surrounded sasuke.

"sasuke no" sakura screamed and ran towards the rock pillar

"sasuke are you alright?" she said "damnit sakura im fine don't

Worry about me tend to ekariu" he said back. "well fine" sakura

Said in a snotty voice she ran back to ekariu and started to pull

Out the kunai in his body. "you are a bunch of unorganized

Bunch but you will all have to die starting with the copy ninja"

"rock dragon-missile no-jutsu". the ground shook again and

A long dragon roared from the ground and darted at naruto.

"naruto move!" kakashi yelled and ran towards naruto. He hit

Him out of the way and was hit by the dragon he was pushed

Back and was unconscious. "sensei!" sakura yelled, "and now you

Die" he ran towards sakura, but naruto moved in the way and

blocked the ninja. "sakura … run take… ekariu and run.."

"ok" she said back to him, she turned and their was the ninja as

Well. "no you're not getting away but you will be going some were

Now die" the clone said. Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands

Over her head. "im I dead" she thought, she opened her eyes "no

Im not dead" she looked up the clone had a sword through his head

"no I don't think were going any were". the clone disappeared and

Ekariu was standing right behind him. "you're you're alive?"

Sakura said he looked down at her "you don't know anything yet"

Chapter:5

Insanity: the open grave

"you think that kunai could kill me then you know nothing

About me" ekariu said. "but you had no pulse I KILLED

YOU!! HOW DO YOU LIVE!!" the ninja said while holding

Naruto back. "you know nothing of medicine do you?" ekariu

Said "no I don't but I don't need it" he pushed naruto out of

The way "to kill you" he ran at ekariu. Ekariu dodged "you

Underestimating me" ekariu pulled out his swords they formed

One "proof of existence no-jutsu". the fog settled in again. It

Surrounded them, the graves popped from the ground. "what

The hell is this" the ninja asked "you're graveyard" ekariu

Said back. The dogs appeared from the ground but were being

Absorbed by something. Then a large decaying dog appeared

From the fog with red eyes it stared at the ninja its fur was black

And had maggots and bugs crawling in its body, its body had

Missing flesh so you could see its skeleton and its organs were

Almost falling out. "welcome to you're hell" the wolf spoke to

The ninja the ninja the looked up into its eyes and he fell to the

Ground. The fog lifted and ekariu was standing looking down

At the ninja, every one else was ok sasuke was out of the tomb

And kakashi was awake. The ninja stared to shake then was

Screaming over and over again ekariu pulled out a sword and

Put its tip at his neck. "ekariu no" kakashi said " that's not what we

Came here to do". "he tried to kill us he needs to die" ekariu

Snapped , he lifted the sword "ekariu you do this and I will

Have you arrested". ekariu looked back "do you think I care

I have been in an asylum for half of my life getting arrested

Is bull shit". he dropped he sword and bent over the ninja

Ekariu's mouth opened wide with jagged sharp teeth and bit

Into the ninja. Team 7 turned around to not watch but they

Could hear him ripping at his flesh and the sound of the dripping

Blood. When he was done he turned to them and threw the scroll

At kakashi "that what we came for right" he said. Kakashi picked

Up the scroll and looked at ekariu his clothes and his mouth was

Covered in blood he looked back behind ekariu it was a bloody

Mess, bones and ripped clothes drenched in blood. every one stood

Up and began walking. Kiaharu came running from the trees and

Ran back behind them they looked back ekariu was on the floor

Passed out. Kiaharu was licking his face, "come on grab his arms"

Back at the village they got a stretcher for ekariu sakura and naruto

Brought him back to the inuzaka house. Kiba answered the door

"oi naruto, sakura what are you doing here?" he said "we came to

Drop off ekariu" sakura said. "were is he?" they walked in and

Kiba saw him on the stretcher "holy shit is he a bloody mess is

He alright?" Kiba said. "he is fine he ate some one" sakura said

While putting ekariu on the floor. "damnit ekariu this is not the

First time he has done this" Kiba said. "this isn't?" naruto said

"yeah that's how he got into the asylum" Kiba said. Hikari entered

The room "o-hi-o everybody where's ekariu" she said she then

Noticed the stretcher on the floor "oh my god is he alright" she

Gasped. "yeah he's fine come sit down" Kiba said. She did so

Kiaharu then jumped into her lap and she scratched behind his

Ear. Ekariu then woke up and walked to his room "what's he got

In their?" naruto asked "I don't know he always keeps it locked"

Kiba said. The ekariu came out of his room the blood was gone

And he was in different clothes. "oi ekariu ya going out?" Kiba

Asked "yeah don't follow me" he said back and left the house

"hey lets follow him" naruto said. "naruto did some one remove

You're brain that last time I followed him he almost ate me" Kiba

Said. "oh I will be fine he then walked out the door and left. "I do

Not think this is going to turn out pretty come on lets follow naruto

He is going to do something stupid" Hikari said and she dropped

Kiaharu and every one followed her out the door. Kiaharu sat their

Looked around and whimpered.

Chapter:6-7

Madness: the fury of the black wolf, destruction: the death of the

Ekariu inuzaka

Ekariu's first stop that evening was the ramen shop "oh god im so

Hungry" naruto said, it was torture smelling the ramen to naruto.

Ekariu soon left and was on the move again this time to the flower

Shop. "why is he going in their?" naruto thought. He came back

Out with 2 bundles of roses and walked off. Naruto followed him

Which led him to a graveyard ekariu stopped at two certain tombs

And dropped the flowers at them. Naruto watched from a tree and

Could hear him talking and crying. "why did you have to die why

What did I do I curse the name of who ever killed you I WILL

HAVE MY VENGENCE" he cried. Naruto jumped from the tree

And said "ekariu I know how you feel" out loud. Ekariu turned

Around fast "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT FOLLOW-

ING ME I SHOULD KILL YOU!!" he snapped at naruto "no no

Ekariu that's not what I want" naruto said. "YOU WILL DIE!!".

Ekariu lunged at naruto and bit his arm and pulled off a chunk of

His flesh. He lunged again but Hikari knocked him back rika and

Kiko came to help naruto. "naruto are you ok" rika said "yeah im

Fine just bleeding here no shit im not ok" he snapped at her.

Ekariu then ate the chunk of naruto and got a bit of the kuuybi's

Chakra " now you all will DIE!!" he lunged at Hikari but Kiba then

Jumped in the way. "Kiba no!!" Hikari said Kiba had ekariu's

claws dug into his arm. But ekariu soon came to his senses and

Realized what he had just done and jumped away. Kiba fell back

"Kiba are you ok?" she asked him "no … get me … to a hospital

And … naruto" he said in a weak voice "ok" she said "Kiko, rika

Get them to a hospital and get the ANBU" she said "yes ma'am"

Kiko replied and they left with naruto, and Kiba. The ANBU soon

Came to take ekariu but he got up and threw special knifes at them.

They dodged them but ekariu smiled and the knifes flew back and

Went through their heads and died. "I am never going back their

Again" ekariu said. Wave after wave the ANBU were all shot

down till Hikari told an ANBU to get her cousin neji. He came

And put a stop to ekariu's inhuman rampage. 2 weeks later naruto

Went to visit ekariu at the asylum when he got out of the hospital.

"hey ekariu?" naruto said but ekariu paid no attention. "unless you

didn't know I lost my parents when I was born, I was an out cast

And no one care for me and hated me I know how you feel

Goodbye" he said and left. Ekariu then walked to his window

And said " im sorry but im not staying here". when naruto left the

Asylum the place exploded naruto turned back and heard people

Saying "he's escaped, find him, don't let him get away" and

Naruto ran to Kiba's house Kiba answered "whats up naruto"

He said "its… ekariu… he ..escaped" naruto said out of

Breath. "no get every one and meet me at the front gate go"

He said and ran off. But ekariu was around the corner and got

Into his room by the window. He grabbed his jacket and all of his

Weapons and his head band kiaharu woke and barked happily.

"be quiet" he grabbed him and put him in his hood and left

Through the window. When he got to the bridge teams of ninjas

Were waiting for him. A few ANBU and Kiba, neji, Hikari and

Naruto's team were waiting for him. "stand down ekariu inuzaka

And you will not get hurt" an ANBU ninja said. Ekariu pulled out

His swords this time they formed a large over sized sword

"im not going back their" he yelled. "then you have brought

This out on you're self" the ninja said again "attack" they lunged

At ekariu. But in a flash they were down in pieces, rock lee then

Came at him but ekariu blocked his attacks and grabbed his face

And threw him to the ground. One by one they went down like

Flies till all that was left was naruto, hinata, and Kiba no body

Moved but ekariu moved forward. "let me leave" he said naruto

Replied "no" then he looked down for a second then looked up

Ekariu was in his face " no you say". ekariu then kicked him across

The head and he went flying. He looked towards Kiba and threw

Multiple kunai at him Kiba took all of them and fell back. He then

looked at hinata she was on the floor curled up and crying. He

walked up to her and looked down at her, she was looking at

Naruto, and Kiba "why is he doing this why he was so nice

Back then" hinata thought. "look at me" ekariu said she looked

Up at him "are you going to stop me?" he said. She nodded but

Ekariu then grabbed her by the neck and held her up "are you now"

He said. Hikari then got up " no ekariu let her go" she said "no

I wont" he said and his grip got tighter. Hikari then threw a kunai

At his back he let out a painful scream and let hinata go. And

Ekariu ran out of the village " no ekariu STOP!!" but it was too

Late kunai flew from the trees at him. He let out another painful

Scream but kept running. After he was out of sight Hikari ran

To Kiba "Kiba are you ok?" she said " yeah im fine check on the

Others" he said . Far off away from the village ekariu was covered

In kunai " I .. cant … stop …..or….I…will.. die" he said he passed

Out and fell into the bushes. 2 tall figures were then walking by,

They were wearing long black cloaks one noticed the flash of his

Head band. "hey did you see that" figure 1 said, "what" the other

Said he moved to bushes and saw ekariu's body. "oh what a pity"

He said "no wait I think he is still alive" figure 1 said. "that's

Impossible wait he is he's breathing where is he from" he said

" he is from the leaf village but these kunai are from the leaf

As well" figure 1 said. "so he is a rouge and I think the leader

Will like him with all of these kunai in him and still alive he

Has got to be strong" he said. "yeah pick him up and lets get

Him back to the stronghold. And in the light of the moon you

Could see the design on the cloak a yellow cloud with a red

outline. "it has been over a month and ekariu inuzaka is dead"

The hokage said " we misunderstood him and ignored how

He felt". not many people were their and very few were crying

Kiba, Hikari, hinata, sakura and naruto "he would have been

A great ninja for our village". ekariu then woke in a black cave

He was healed and stitched up, kiaharu was waiting for him

"ekariu inuzaka" a loud voice boomed "what do you want" he said

Back. "you are a rouge ninja from the leaf village" ekariu looked

Down " yeah so" he said, kiaharu barked and snarled at the voice

"we want you to join the akatsuki" another voice called out

"you're so called friends betrayed did not let you leave the village

They threw kunai and shuriken and left you to die in the woods

…. Get back at them show them you are not to be tested"

Ekariu got up and had a evil look in his eyes " were do I sign

Up?" he said. A cloak flew down and landed at his "feet welcome

To the akatsuki."

If you enjoyed this then ask if you want me to write another

Now if you didn't enjoy it then I don't care just tell me what

You don't like and I will take it into consideration. I will

Give a spoiler . Ekariu returns to the leaf village but something

Goes horribly wrong later. Hikari, Kiko, and Rika were created

Other fan fiction members they are my friends and I got their

Ok to use them in my story.

Naruto shippuuden

Chapter:1

The return of the black wolf

It was a gloomy day the clouds were above threatening to rain, team kakashi

Was on a mission they were resting for a little while. "what are we looking

for again?" naruto said "dear god you're skull is thicker than it was 3 years

Ago" sakura said "we are looking for a scro- a scroll …like last time" she

Said. "listen guys don't think about then its now and we need to forget"

Kakashi said "its hard to forget" naruto said " sasuke, ekariu, if only"

He thought. Some were near their encampment a large dust cloud fell over

The forest and aloud sound of many trees falling they heard it. Naruto

Jumped "what the hell was that" he said " I don't know lets find out"

Sakura said. They walked out and found where it came from all the trees

Were gone and nothing was left but in the middle if the open filed was a

Speck of something. They got closer till it was in view a cloaked figure was

Bending over a body they got closer and heard the sound of ripping flesh

"oi you" naruto said. The cloaked figure stopped and turned around "is it

Who I think it is naruto, sakura, and kakashi my have you grown." the

Figure said "how do you know who we are who are you" naruto said

"im stunned you forgot who I am ahhh where's sasuke" the figure said

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT US!!" naruto snapped

"DO NOT TEST ME NARUTO HAVE YOU FORGOTEN THE PAST

HAVE YOU BECOME SO NIEVIE TO NOT NOTICE AN OLD FRIEND

IT'S ME EKARIU" he snapped "eka- ekariu" naruto choked "you're you're

Alive" sakura stared at him "they they told us you were dead" she said

A low bellow of a howl echoed behind them they turned it was kiaharu

He was very large, his eyes were yellow now, and his fur was still black

He snarled and barked at the team. "kiaharu" sakura said she started to

Approach kiaharu he snapped his large jaws at her, she jumped back

"well it was nice seeing you and please leave before I kill you" he said

And turned to the dead body. "no some say seeing an akatsuki member

Fleeing the village and we are not leaving till we get that scroll" naruto

Said. "oh you mean this one .. No I don't think so, I remember this scroll"

Ekariu said. Naruto then jumped at ekariu " you bastard" ekariu dodged

Grabbed Naruto's hair and put a kunai to his neck "don't make me do this

Naruto" he said "behind you" sakura said ekariu then threw naruto in her

Way he was impaled "what the hell was that for" naruto said "I wasn't

Aiming it at you but you're big head got in the way" she snapped back

At him. Ekariu was looking over them " I see nothing has changed between

you two" he said "I will make this easy as possible for you" he then kicked

the both of them and they went flying back. Sakura then punched the ground

And the jagged line was heading towards ekariu, he jumped up and large bat

Wings erupted from his back he pulled put his swords and they formed one

Again but this one was a different shape and had veins of red and black

"now die" he yelled and flew fast towards sakura but naruto jumped up at

him and pulled him down and pulled his cloak off his body was altered

With patches of other skins and his arm was made of metal. "what have you

done to you're self" naruto said ekariu was mad now he pulled his sword

Out and cut them both but kakashi found his way in and pinned ekariu

Down and took the scroll. Sakura and naruto got up and left as fast as they

Could kiaharu approached ekariu and licked his face "what have I told you

about doing that" he said kiaharu whimpered and stopped "we need to

Get that scroll back" he said. Back at the village naruto visited Kiba

"oi Kiba you home?" naruto said "yeah im in here" he called back.

Kiba walked out and so did Hikari "o-hi-o naruto what's wrong you

Look like you saw a ghost" she said " yeah dude what's wrong" Kiba

Said "I … saw him" he said " who sasuke !" Kiba said "no ekariu"

Naruto said. Hikari dropped what was in her hand " but that impossible

The fourth said he was dead" she said " no he is alive and he is pissed

He is coming back to the village for the scroll tonight get everyone their

On the top of the hokage's chamber" he said. Kiba looked at the room in

The far back "how … could you be alive" Kiba thought. Hikari grabbed

Kiba's hand " what are going to do" she said " I don't know Kari" he said

" well first we need to get every one" Kiba said " right no lets go" naruto

Said and they left

Chapter:2

Resurrection: destruction

It was late that night and the teams were waiting on the tower


End file.
